


Mam cię

by Winnetou



Series: Spadłeś mi z nieba [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Na balu charytatywnym Tony'ego Starka śledzą zielone oczy.





	Mam cię

Doroczny bal charytatywny odbywający się w Stark Tower (a po remoncie oficjalnie przemianowanej na Avengers Tower) już na stałe wpisał się w kalendarz imprez obowiązkowych wśród śmietanki towarzyskiej Nowego Jorku. Anthony Stark, jako znany geniusz, milioner, playboy, filantrop i współorganizator całego przedsięwzięcia nie mógł go oczywiście opuścić.

Przechadzał się w tłumie, zabawiał gości rozmową, nawiązywał nowe znajomości, odnawiał stare i ogólnie starał się zachowywać jak na dobrego gospodarza przystało. I był tym wszystkim szczerze znudzony. W tej chwili tylko jedna rzecz zajmowała go naprawdę – kobieta w czerni. Zauważył ją jakiś czas temu, jak przygląda mu się znad brzegu kieliszka z szampanem. Od tamtej chwili cały czas była gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku. Tony musiał przyznać, że nie była kimś, obok kogo można by przejść obojętnie. Wysoka i szczupła, ale jednocześnie apetycznie zaokrąglona tam, gdzie Stark lubił, umiejętnie podkreśliła to dopasowaną suknią z głębokim dekoltem. Proste czarne włosy opadały jej do ramion, a uderzająco zielone oczy wspaniale współgrały ze szmaragdowymi kolczykami i naszyjnikiem. Wyraźnie go obserwowała, a i on przyglądał jej się uważnie.

Szansa nawiązania kontaktu nadarzyła się, gdy grupa radnych miejskich właśnie dała mu spokój po usilnych próbach namówienia go na finansowe wsparcie remontu ratusza. Tajemnicza kobieta stała przy stole zastawionym przekąskami. Tony natychmiast skorzystał z okazji po pierwsze dlatego, że czuł coraz żywsze zainteresowanie, a po drugie był już głodny.

\- Te kanapki z łososiem wyglądają przepysznie, prawda?

Nie był to może zbyt błyskotliwy sposób na nawiązanie rozmowy, ale najwyraźniej zadziałał.

\- Owszem – zgodziła się nieznajoma. Uniosła kąciki ust i zmrużyła oczy jakby dokładnie wiedziała, że Stark nie przyszedł tu tylko dla kanapek.  
\- Zauważyłem, że od jakiegoś czasu przygląda mi się pani – Tony nie był z tych, co owijają w bawełnę. – Czym mogę zatem służyć? Bo ufam, że mogę.

Posłał jej swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. Kobieta nie pozostała mu dłużna.

\- Och, myślę, że jest coś takiego – odparła kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

W tej samej chwili telefon Tony’ego zawibrował krótko. Mężczyzna wyjął go, spojrzał na wyświetlacz i zmarszczył brwi, ale za chwilę czoło mu się wypogodziło i schował urządzenie.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, powinienem go wyłączyć, bo inaczej nie będę miał chwili spokoju.  
\- Nic się nie stało – kobieta uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. – Jest pan przecież bardzo zajętym człowiekiem, panie Stark.  
\- W istocie. Więc mówiła pani, że ma na imię…?

Goście rozeszli się dopiero nad ranem, ale już po północy zauważono nieobecność gospodarza i tajemniczej piękności, z którą spędził większość wieczoru. Plotki były więc tylko kwestią czasu. Doskonale świadom tego faktu Tony pokazywał swojej towarzyszce warsztat, w którym stała na wpół ukończona zbroja. Kobieta wydawała się szczerze zainteresowana.

\- Panie Stark to, co się o panu słyszy nawet w połowie nie oddaje prawdy! – Pochylała się właśnie nad rękawicami, w których ledwie wczoraj Tony skończył montować lasery. – I to wszystko działa dzięki temu urządzeniu? – zapytała i jakby od niechcenia musnęła ukryty pod koszulą reaktor łukowy. Komórka w kieszeni Tony’ego znów zawibrowała, ale tym razem ją zignorował i sięgnął po rękawicę.

\- Jest pani tak czarująca, że specjalnie dla niej urządzę mały przedpremierowy pokaz – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na nią zalotnie.

W następnej chwili leżała rozciągnięta na stole z rękami zamkniętymi nad głową w żelaznym uchwycie i kpiącym uśmiechem Starka tuż nad swoją twarzą.

\- Mam cię, o boże.

Kobieta skrzywiła się. Przez moment powietrze zdawało się migotać, a kiedy się uspokoiło na stole rozciągnięty był szczupły mężczyzna w idealnie skrojonym czarnym garniturze – Loki w swoim najlepszym ziemskim wydaniu.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – prychnął ze złością. Na próbę szarpnął się, ale uchwyt Iron Mana był adekwatny do tytułu.

\- Mógłbym ci mówić o moim nieprzeciętnym intelekcie i intuicji, ale pewnie i tak byś mi nie uwierzył – odparł Stark, a Loki tylko to potwierdził kpiącym uśmieszkiem – więc powiem prawdę. Po twoich ostatnich wybrykach stwierdziłem, że warto by mieć jakiś system ostrzegania przed wszelkiej maści cudakami z innych wymiarów. Zaprogramowałem więc JARVIS-a, by wykrywał obce promieniowanie. Odczyty aury twojej i Thora posłużyły za dane porównawcze, miałem ich aż nadto. Jak widać system działa.

\- Więc zorientowałeś się już wtedy…  
\- …gdy po raz pierwszy mnie dotknąłeś. Tak – Stark wręcz promieniował samozadowoleniem.  
\- I nic z tym nie zrobiłeś – Loki przyglądał mu się uważnie.  
\- Uznałem, że nie ma sensu wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki, skoro najwyraźniej nie masz zamiaru mnie atakować. No i przede wszystkim byłem cholernie ciekaw, dlaczego bóg chaosu postanowił mnie uwieść.

Szeroki uśmiech Tony’ego sprawił, że Loki miał ochotę zetrzeć go razem z gębą. Szczególnie, że mężczyzna miał rację, ale do tego nie miał zamiaru się przyznawać. A przynajmniej nie od razu.

\- No więc? Co cię tu sprowadza? Poza moją olśniewającą osobą oczywiście.

Loki nie odpowiedział. Tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, czego chce od tego przeklętego śmiertelnika. Na balu pojawił się pod wpływem kaprysu, bez żadnego planu co do tego, co ma robić, gdy już zwróci na siebie jego uwagę. Za to Stark najwyraźniej postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Dosłownie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że widok, jaki w tej chwili sobą przedstawiasz, jest wielce pociągający – powiedział i przesunął wolną ręką po boku boga aż do biodra. Poruszył się przy tym tak, że Loki nie mógł nie poczuć twardej erekcji ocierającej się o jego udo. Był pewien, że Tony zrobił to specjalnie i poczuł dreszcz rodzący się w dole brzucha. Nie, żeby taki scenariusz nie przyszedł mu na myśl, ale mimo wszystko…

\- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? – zapytał go As. Naprawdę był ciekaw.  
\- Och, czego tylko nie mam zamiaru, Rogasiu – odparł Tony muskając wargami szczękę Lokiego, który głębiej zaczerpnął powietrza.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – warknął.  
\- Prawda, przecież dzisiaj nie masz hełmu. Szkoda, bo mam kilka pomysłów. Ale musi wystarczyć ten niezbyt wygodny warsztat.  
\- Na to akurat mogę coś poradzić.

Tony poczuł szarpnięcie, na chwilę zapadła ciemność, a gdy się z niej wyłonił leżał na własnym łóżku, a Loki z bardzo zadowoloną miną klęczał nad nim.

\- Zadowolony?  
\- Cholernie.

Na tym wymiana zdań się skończyła, bo Loki wpił się w usta Tony’ego, który zachłannie oddał pocałunek. Zrzucił rękawicę, by mieć obie ręce wolne. Prawą dłoń wplótł we włosy na karku boga przyciągając go do siebie, a lewą oparł o jego szczupłe udo. W końcu Tony zaczął rozpinać czarną koszulę Lokiego, odsłaniając blady tors. Przewrócił go na plecy i centymetr po centymetrze badał językiem i wargami ciało boga, który z westchnieniem poddał się pieszczocie. Schodził coraz niżej i zatrzymał się dopiero nad paskiem. Spojrzał na Lokiego, którego twarz i szyję zdobił blady rumieniec.

\- Zrób to – rozkazał.

Wzbudzony członek napierał na materiał spodni. Tony uwolnił go z nich i mocno ujął w dłoń; z szelmowskim uśmiechem spojrzał na kochanka.

\- O nie, to by było za proste, za szybkie i zdecydowanie zbyt mało ekscytujące.

Rozpiął swoje spodnie i usadowił się między nogami Lokiego. Ich nabrzmiałe penisy ocierały się o siebie, ale to było zdecydowanie zbyt mało. Sfrustrowany bóg warknął i już miał przejąć inicjatywę, lecz Stark go powstrzymał.

\- Nie, nie, nie! Tak wspaniała okazja nie trafia się często i mam zamiar wykorzystać ją we właściwy sposób…

Loki opierał się, ale nie był w tym zbyt przekonujący. Usta drugiego mężczyzny pieściły go i drażniły, ale nie zbliżył się nawet do krawędzi. Wił się pod nim szukając upragnionego kontaktu, ale nadaremnie; Tony z lubością przedłużał tę chwilę powoli zdejmując z nich ubrania.

Ich ciała pokryły się potem, a urywane oddechy splatały w zachłannych pocałunkach. W końcu prawa dłoń Tony’ego nakryła krocze boga, który aż jęknął i natychmiast wypchnął biodra na spotkanie tego dotyku. Nie takie jednak plany miał genialny wynalazca. Przesunął dłoń i włożył w Lokiego dwa palce – ten znów jęknął, tym razem z bólu i zaskoczenia.

\- Wybacz – mruknął mu do ucha Tony. – Mam przestać?  
\- Zabiję cię, jeśli teraz przestaniesz – Loki nienawidził siebie za te słowa, ale nie mógł już dłużej udawać.

Stark poruszał palcami przygotowując go na siebie. Kilka razy As był już blisko, ale za każdym razem Tony przerywał i czekał, aż ten ochłonie. Bóg miał już dosyć tej zabawy. Przewrócił Tony’ego i usiadł mu na kolanach, a zaskoczony inżynier półleżąc na poduszkach patrzył na swojego kochanka.

\- Chryste, ale ty jesteś piękny…

Loki tylko uśmiechnął się i przesunął do przodu. Przez chwilę ocierali się o siebie, ale Jotun był już zbyt zniecierpliwiony. Uniósł się nieznacznie, by po chwili opuścić się na Tony’ego, który zachłysnął się z wrażenia. Złapał go za biodra i sprowadził niżej. Loki zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć, gdy mieszanka bólu i rozkoszy rozlała się po jego wnętrzu. Dał sobie chwilę na przyzwyczajenie, ale nie trwało to długo. Poruszał się płynnymi, zniewalającymi ruchami, a Stark nawet nie próbował udawać obojętności. Świadomość, że oto ujeżdża go mityczny bóg kłamstw i chaosu tylko bardziej go podniecała.

\- Jesteś pierdolonym diabłem wcielonym – wydyszał i przyciągnął Lokiego do kolejnego pocałunku.

Loki czuł, że płonie. Ogień rozlewał się po jego ciele, a on z rozkoszą mu się poddawał. Jednocześnie gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołatała mu się nieprzyjemna myśl, że dał się usidlić śmiertelnikowi, ale wiedział, że jest już za późno, by coś z tym zrobić. Już od pierwszego spotkania wiedział, że Tony Stark jest niezwykły – pod powłoką aroganckiego dupka był człowiek, który potrafił dostrzec błysk światła nawet w najczarniejszej studni. Takiej, jak serce Psotnika. Bo Loki wiedział, że tak jak on przejrzał Starka na wylot, tak ten bez problemu zajrzał pod jego maskę. Zafascynował go ten Midgardczyk i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. I to był tak naprawdę jedyny powód, dla którego pojawił się dziś w nocy na balu.

Teraz gorączkowo chciał zakończyć to wszystko i zniknąć. Jego pożądanie przeraziło go – nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak silne. Był już blisko kresu, gdy nagle Tony złapał go mocniej za biodra i zatrzymał. Wściekły otworzył oczy, które nie wiedzieć kiedy zamknął.

\- Stark, do ciężkiej cholery, przestaniesz ze mną pogrywać?!  
\- Nie, przepraszam – głos drugiego mężczyzny brzmiał niespodziewanie łagodnie – ale nie chcę, żeby to tak wyglądało.  
\- Niby jak?  
\- Tak… mechanicznie – Tony z niesmakiem wypowiedział ostatnie słowo.  
\- Stark, ja cię naprawdę…  
\- Loki…

Tony patrzył mu prosto w oczy i bóg nie był w stanie dokończyć groźby. Głębia tego spojrzenia pochłaniała go.

\- Loki, zaufaj mi.  
\- Stark…  
\- Nie tak mam na imię.

Na to nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc tylko podciągnął się na poduszkach i przyciągnął Lokiego do siebie. Ich usta dzieliły teraz tylko centymetry.

\- Powiedz moje imię. Proszę.

I Loki w końcu się poddał.

\- Anthony…

Gorące usta znów połączyły się z chłodnymi wargami. Tym razem to Tony nadawał rytm. Początkowo powolny, sycący, napełniający ich obu satysfakcją i obezwładniającą świadomością bliskości, ale w miarę jak przyspieszali ich oddech się rwały, a krew szumiała w uszach. Jedna dłoń Tony’ego wciąż spoczywała na biodrze kochanka, a druga pieściła jego członek. Loki odrzucił już wszelkie pozory. Zacisnął palce na ramionach Starka zostawiając tam ślady paznokci. Jęknął, gdy Tony zaczął przygryzać i ssać skórę jego szyi.

\- Anthony! Na wszystkie potęgi…!  
\- Słucham, mój piękny aniele?  
\- Skończ to, do kurwy nędzy!

Loki znów jęknął i wygiął plecy w łuk, gdy Tony wbił się w niego mocniej. Po chwili gorąca fala rozlała mu się po ciele obezwładniającą i słodką niemocą. Czuł, jak Tony drga w nim – spazm za spazmem, coraz słabszy i słabszy, aż w końcu ucichło wszystko poza ich oddechami i sercami łomoczącymi o żebra.

Loki zsunął się z Tony’ego, chciał uciec, zniknąć, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy, ale Stark mu na to nie pozwolił. Wytarł ich prześcieradłem i przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie mówił nic, tylko gładził jego plecy; palce błądziły wzdłuż kręgosłupa i obrysowywały wystające łopatki. Ich ciała stygły we wzburzonej pościeli.

***

Rano Tony Stark obudził się i od razu zauważył obok siebie wyraźny brak kogokolwiek. Przeciągnął się, aż mu kości strzeliły, wygrzebał z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki. Być może uznałby nawet, że poprzedniej nocy miał po prostu bardzo realistyczny sen, ale ślady paznokci na jego ramionach były wyraźnym dowodem, że to jednak była jawa. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko do swojego wymiętoszonego odbicia.

Biorąc prysznic zastanawiał się, czy długo przyjdzie mu czekać na kolejną wizytę. Bo tego, że będzie kolejna, był absolutnie pewien.


End file.
